give me your choice!
by chochokai
Summary: [Chap 4 is UP!] Luhan seorang namja yang mempunyai kehidupan biasa mengalami perubahan drastis dalam hidupnya saat ia menolong seorang yeoja paruh baya yang tak lain adalah bosnya sendiri! dan dia diminta untuk menikahi salah satu dari ke empat cucu bosnya - "maukah kau menikahi cucuku?"- HUNHAN/KAIHAN/CHANHAN/SUHAN/YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**This FF Create by: GGJUX**

**Cast:**

-Xi Luhan (Luhan)

-Oh Sehun (Sehun)

-Kim Jongin (Kai)

-Park Chanyeol (Chanyeol)

-Kim Junmyeon (Suho)

-Wu Yifan (kris)

**Rate:** T

**Warning:** Typo everywhere

.

.

.

.

.

.

"gawat... Jam 6.50! Mati aku" kata-kata itu terucap berulang kali dari bibir namja yang sedang berlari mencari taxi namun tak kunjung datang menghampirinya

"dimana taxi? Jinja..." gerutunya kesal, bagaimana tidak ini sudah jam 6.50 itu artinya 10 menit lagi jam kerjanya akan dimulai! Terlambat sedetik akan dianggap absen.

lelaki itu mengigit bibir bawahnya cemas, sekarang ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan "bagaimana ini, tidak ada taxi.. Apakah aku harus berlari ke kantor?"

Setelah berfikir sejenak akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berlari ke kantornya, sebenarnya jarak kantornya dari tempat ia berdiri tidak terlalu jauh hanya 15 menit berjalan maka kau akan sampai, tapi ia tak punya waktu untuk 15 menit! Dia hanya punya waktu 10 menit!

namja itu menyebrang di jalan raya kota seoul yang selalu padat namun, ia berhenti ketika melihat seorang nenek tengah menyebrang sedangkan waktu menyebrang sebentar lagi akan habis, sebenarnya itu bukan urusan namja itu namun ia khawatir hal yang tak di-inginkan terjadi pada nenek dan pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membantu nenek.

"terima kasih sudah membantuku,anak muda" yeoja yang sudah termakan usia itu mengucapkan terima kasih kepada anak muda yang membantunya menyebrang tadi

"ah ne.." balasnya dengan senyuman manis

"anak muda, jika boleh tahu siapa namamu?"

"saya?" namja tersebut menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan dibalas anggukan dari yeoja tua di depannya "Xi Luhan inmida" yeoja yang bernama Luhan itu menunduk memberi hormat

"luhan? Nama yang indah" pujinya "gomawo" jawab lelaki itu tersipu malu mendengar pujian dari yeoja yang telah ia tolong.

"Luhan, bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu?" tanya yeoja tua itu pada Luhan. Luhan tampak berfikir sejenak, ia tak mempunyai banyak waktu untuk membantu yeoja yang berada di hadapannya ini namun, ia juga tak bisa mengabaikan yeoja ini begitu saja.

"apa yang bisa aku lakukan,_**halmeoni**_?"

"bisakah kau mengantarku sampai rumah? Aku sedang tersesat" pinta wanita yang rambutnya telah memutih karena faktor usia "aku sebenarnya bisa pulang sendiri tapi, uangku hilang dan akhir-akhir ini sering terjadi tindakan kriminal" wanita itu menjelaskan mengapa ia meminta bantuan Luhan sedangkan Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya menandakan bahwa ia sedang bingung sekarang.

Luhan berfikir sejenak mana mungkin ia meninggakan seorang nenek yang tersesat di pinggir jalan tapi, ini hari pertama dia kerja, Bisa-bisa dia dipecat!

"ah baiklah jika begitu" ucap Luhan menyetujui permintaan yeoja tersebut, tampaknya Luhan sudah tak memikirkan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya jika ia tak ke kantor sekarang -dipecat-

"ah mianhae jika sedikit lancang, rumah _**halmeoni **_dimana?" tanya Luhan begitu sopan membuat wanita yang menjadi lawan bicaranya tertawa kecil "tak usah begitu sopan, anggap saja kita sudah lama bertemu"

Luhan mengangguk mengerti mendengar perkataan wanita disebelahnya "rumahku ada sekitar Cheongdam-dong"

Cheongdam-dong ?Oh tidak, itu terlalu jauh dan sangat mustahil bagi Luhan sampai ke kantor tepat waktu "baiklah, bagaimana jika kita naik taxi?"

"apakah tidak apa-apa? Kulihat kau sedang buru-buru" tanya yeoja tua itu khawatir menggangu Luhan namun, Luhan tersenyum manis "gwenchana"

Luhan memanggil sebuah taxi yang kebetulan lewat, mengapa taxi disaat ia membutuhkannya tadi tidak datang? Pikir Luhan kesal. Luhan membuka pintu Taxi dan mempersilahkan yeoja yang lebih tua dari usianya masuk duluan "silahkan"

Yeoja tersebut tersenyum simpul dan Luhan membalas dengan senyum manisnya lalu ikut masuk ke dalam taxi. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka berdua membicarakan banyak hal seperti _**fashion,artis,makanan dan banyak hal lainnya. **_"ia seseorang yang berwawasan yang sangat luas" pikir yeoja tua tersebut

"Luhan berapa umurmu?" Tanya yeoja disebelahnya dengan lembut

"umurku 25 tahun,haelmoni" jawab Luhan tersenyum

"umurmu tak jauh beda dari 4 cucuku" ujar yeoja tersebut sambil membalas senyum Luhan "kau akan menemui mereka nanti"

.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa taxi mereka sampai di daerah Cheongdam-dong, tempat yang disebut sebagai "_**street fashion**_" bagaimana tidak semua yang ada di sana toko yang menjual barang-barang mewah dan kelas atas

.

Mereka memasuki perumahan _**elite**_ dan akhirnya sampailah di rumah haelmoni yang dibantu Luhan tadi. Luhan turun dan terdiam beberapa saat, ia terkejut begitu besarnya rumah yang ada di hadapannya dengan arsitektur romawi kuno mampu membuat Luhan tak berkedip.

"terima kasih telah mengantarku" ucap Haelmoni kepada Luhan "ah.. Gwenchana"

"sepertinya aku harus pulang, sampai jumpa" Luhan menunduk 90 derajat dan memberi salam "tidak mampir sebentar?"

"eh?" Luhan terdiam, dia ingin sekali memasuki rumah bergaya romawi tersebut tapi, ada urusan yang harus ia selesaikan "mianhae, tapi ada urusan yang harus saya selesakan"

"ah.. Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar" yeoja tua itu meminta Luhan untuk menunggu sebentar di depan rumahnya sedangkan dia masuk kedalam, entah apa yang ia lakukan.

Tak sampai 5 menit Luhan menunggu yeoja itu sudah keluar bersama seseorang di sebelahnya "jika kau ada urusan, biarkan supirku yang mengatarmu"

"tidak usah repot-repot, aku bisa naik bus dari sini" Luhan merasa tak enak hati jika menerima tawaran dari yeoja tua di depannya ini

"anggap saja ini ucapan terima kasihku"

"terima kasih,haelmoni.." Luhan mengucapkan terima kasih dan menunduk, ia akhirnya menaiki mobil bergaya klasik itu

"woah..." Luhan melihat sekeliling mobil yang baru saja ia naiki begitu elite dan nyaman, ia bersumpah ini pertama kalinya ia menaiki mobil mahal seperti ini, joknya empuk, tempatnya luas tak seperti di taxi dan jangan lupakan aromanya yang harum tak seperti saat Luhan di bus

"mau kemana tuan?" tanya supir di depannya

"ke taman kota"

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan turun dari mobil mewah -pinjaman- ia tak tahu ini hari keberuntungan atau kebalikan pasalnya hari ini ia bisa menaiki mobil mewah yang tak pernah terlintas di pikirannya tapi... Ia harus menerima fakta bahwa hari ini ia harus dipecat

Luhan menarik nafas dalam dan mengeluarkannya kasar, butuh keberanian ia memasuki kantornya. Luhan melangkah kan kakinya menuju kantor besar di hadapannya namun, belum sempat ia masuk, ia sudah bertemu dengan seseorang yang tak ingin ia temui,bosnya.

Ok, ini bukanlah hari keberuntunganmu Luhan, mengapa kau bisa bertemu dengan bos di tempat ini? Aih jinja...

"darimana kau?"

"eum.." keringat turun dari pelipis Luhan, ia benar-benar takut dipecat sekarang "aku habis mengantar seorang nenek"

"kau tak pandai berbohong"

Luhan terbelak, ia sama sekali tidak berbohong "aku tak bohong.."

"simpan ucapanmu, aku kecewa padamu" ucap bosnya dingin "kau dipecat"

"ta..tapi..." Luhan terduduk membisu, benar apa yang ia pikirkan.. Ia dipecat! Mau makan apa dia hari ini? Sedangkan pekerjaan yang baru ia dapatkan hilang dalam sekejap, Luhan tak memperdulikan suara ribut disebelahnya yang ia perdulikan adalah betapa malangnya ia hari ini.

"nyonya, selamat datang" sapa bos Luhan dan menunduk kepada orang yang baru saja menghampirinya

"apa yang terjadi?" tanya seseorang itu kepada -mantan- bos Luhan "tidak ada apa-apa hanya saja aku baru memecat seorang pembohong"

Luhan berdiri, ia tak mau di cap sebagai pembohong padahal ia benar-benar sedang membatu seorang nenek "AKU BUKAN PEMBOHONG!"

"Luhan?" merasa namanya dipanggil Luhan mengarah kesumber suara dan betapa terkejutnya dia ternyata itu adalah yeoja tua yang membantunya "ah haelmoni"

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"aku ingin bekerja tapi dipecat" jelas Luhan sendu "aku terlambat.."

"apakah karena membantuku tadi?" tanya Yeoja tua di sebelahnya merasa bersalah, Luhan langsung menggeleng "tidak! Ini salahku mengapa aku bangun kesiangan"

"aku rasa aku harus pamit" Luhan mundur beberapa langkah dan beranjak meninggalkan Kantor yang baru saja ia impikan tapi, ditahan dengan suara seorang yeoja "kau diterima kembali"

"eh?" Luhan berbalik, matanya membulat secara sempurna sedangkan sang pemilik suara tadi tersenyum layaknya malaikat "kau diterima kembali bekerja disini,Luhan"

"tapi nyonya, dia telah berbohong" ujar bos Luhan tak setuju "ia berkata ia membantu seorang nenek"

"dan neneknya itu adalah aku" sambung yeoja tersebut dan berhasil membuat bos Luhan bungkam, Luhan langsung menghampiri yeoja yang telah menyelamatkan pekerjaannya dan menunduk beberapa kali "terima kasih... Terima kasih banyak,haelmoni!"

"tak perlu mengucapkan terima kasih" yeoja tersebut menepuk bahu Luhan dan tersenyum "tampaknya aku tak bisa berlama-lama disini, sampai jumpa Luhan"

"hati-hati di jalan haelmoni!" Luhan melambaikan tangannya semangat, ia merasa separuh nyawanya kembali ketubuhnya, karena pekerjaannya telah kembali!

"cih kau beruntung" sinis bos Luhan dan meninggalkannya tapi, Luhan tak perduli apa yang dikatakn bosnya toh, dia sudah diterima lagi bukan?

Ah ya! Waktunya bekerja, Luhan berlari meninggalkan Lobby kantor dan menuju tempat ia bekerja yaitu _**Office boy room. **_Ya, sebenarnya Luhan hanyalah seorang OB tapi, luhan tak mempermasalahkan itu yang penting ia bisa makan dan bukan mencuri hasil kerja keras orang lain

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan, apa hubunganmu dengan nyonya Oh" tanya seorang Office boy bernama Baekhyun penasaran di tengah kerjanya

"nyonya Oh? Nugu?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah polosnya dan berhasil mendapat jitakan dari Baekhyun "jangan bilang kau tidak mengetahui pemilik kantor ini!"

"YAK!" Luhan berteriak kesal, ia mengelus kepalanya yang sakit "bukankah pemilik kantor ini sooman?"

"dia hanya orang yang dipercaya nyonya Oh mengurus perusahaan ini" jelas Baekhyun "pemilik yang sesungguhnya adalah yeoja yang membantumu tadi"

"APA?!" mata Luhan terbentuk bulat sempurna dan berhasil membuat ia mendapat satu jitakan lagi dari Baekhyun "yak! Kau ini bodoh atau apa,sih?"

"semua orang juga tahu kalau pemilik kantor ini nyonya Oh, bahkan yang tak kerja disini-pun tahu" Jelas Baekhyun dan membuat Luhan mengerti kenapa Sooman tak dapat membalas kata-kata nyonya tadi karena dialah bos yang sesungguhnya

"dan lagipula kantornya bukan hanya ini saja, ia memiliki banyak bisnis dan termasuk sebagai 5 besar orang terkaya di Korea" tampaknya lelaki bernama Baekhyun ini mengetahui seluruh tentang nyonya bermarga "Oh" tersebut

Luhan hanya membuka mulutnya tak percaya, berarti dia tadi menaiki mobil seorang konglomerat? Beruntungnya kau Xi Luhan

"ah dia datang" ujar Baekhyun menunjuk seseorang yang berjalan di depan mereka, seorang namja tampan berkulit putih dan jangan lupakan wajah tampannya

"siapa dia?" Luhan terpesona sesaat dalam pesona namja tersebut namun kembali sadar ketika lelaki itu hilang dari hadapannya

"dia salah satu cucu dari nyonya Oh" jelas baekhyun "namanya Oh Sehun"

"dia tampan" ucap Luhan pelan namun ucapannya masih terdengar di telinga Baekhyun yang sensitif "tentu saja,bodoh!"

Tampaknya Luhan sudah terjerumus dalam pesona Oh Sehun tapi ia harus menahan dirinya untuk menghayal tentang Oh Sehun karena ada seseorang mendekat ke arahnya "apakah kau Xi Luhan?"

"eh? Ne" jawab Luhan bingung tiba-tiba di datangi 2 pemuda yang dari atas sampai bawah memakai pakaian hitam "kau dipanggil Nyonya Oh ke ruangannya"

"un..untuk apa?" tanya Luhan bingung pasalnya ia tak melakukan kesalahan apapun hari ini selain datang terlambat.

"lebih baik kau cepat datang karena nyonya Oh tidak suka menunggu"

.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan cemas menuju ruangan Nyonya Oh bukan tanpa alasan ia takut akan dimarahi bahkan mungkin ia akan dipecat, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Luhan merinding.

Luhan sekarang sudah ada di depan ruangan Nyonya Oh, ia meneguk salivanya dalam-dalam dan menghebuskan nafasnya kasar "anneyeonghaseo" sapa Luhan ketika ia membuka pintu ruangan tersebut.

Terlihat Yeoja yang sudah termakan usianya tengah duduk di ruang kerjanya "ah Luhan, silahkan duduk" ia berdiri dan mempersilahkan Luhan duduk di tempat yang sudah dipersiapkan

"ah ne.." Luhan duduk menuruti perkataan nyonya Oh, ia tak berani menatap mata yeoja yang sekarang berada di hadapannya ini.

20 menit hening tanpa suara, sepertinya Nyonya Oh sibuk dengan seluruh berkasnya atau mungkin ia lupa Luhan berada di sana?

"maaf, jika terkesan lancang.. Mengapa aku dipanggil ke sini,nyonya?" Tanya Luhan setelah ia berfikir untuk mengucapkan kata-kata ini, bukannya ia tak sabaran tapi ia penasaran mengapa ia dipanggil disini

"akhirnya kau menanyakannya" jawab yeoja bermarga Oh tersebut sambil tersenyum "aku menunggu kata-kata itu keluar dari bibirmu"

Eh? Dia tersenyum? Bukankah seharusnya marah karena Luhan sudah bersikap tak sopan? Sudahlah yang penting untung Luhan tak dimarahi atau dipecat atas kelancangannya

"begini.." ucap yeoja itu menggantung kata-katanya dan menatapnya lekat "_**maukah kau menikahi cucuku**_?"

.

.

.

.

.

YEHET SELESAII!?

Oh ya mau tanya alurnya kecepetan gak? Kalau kecepatan ntar di Chapter selanjutnya mau dipelanin(?) tapi kalau engga alhamdulilah *sujud*

Dan satu lagi, dimohon saran dan kritiknya~~ karena itu sangat berguna demi kelangsungan epep ini*bijak*

^~^ Please reviewnya pyongggg~~ *puppy eyes with Luhan*


	2. Chapter 2

**This FF Create by: Chochokai**

**Cast:**

-Xi Luhan (Luhan)

-Oh Sehun (Sehun)

-Kim Jongin (Kai)

-Park Chanyeol (Chanyeol)

-Kim Junmyeon (Suho)

**Rate:** T

**Warning:** Typo everywhere

.

.

.

**Sebelum mulai, Chocho mau kasih tau kalau umur Luhan itu 20 tahun bukan 25 dan juga engga ada Kris di sini '-' sekian.**

.

.

.

"_**Begini.." ucap yeoja itu menggantung kata-katanya dan menatapnya lekat, "Maukah kau menikahi cucuku?"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**give me your choice!"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Luhan hampir terjungkal dari tempat duduknya setelah mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir yeoja paruh baya di depannya ini, "APA?" katanya setengah berteriak.

"Kurasa anda bukanlah orang yang memiliki pendengaran terganggu,benarkan?"

"Ah.. Mianhae tapi, maksudku eum.." Luhan malu atas reaksi spontannya yang tidak sopan di depan bosnya tadi. Seketika keringat turun dari pelipis Luhan, ia mencoba mencari kata yang tepat untuk atasannya karena menurutnya ini terlalu cepat lagipula Luhan masih ingin berpacaran, merasakan indahnya berkencan bukannya malah memikirkan pernikahan!

"Maksudku, aku bahkan belum mengenal cucu anda,nyonya Oh." Luhan mulai mengeluarkan suaranya kembali, ia rasa ini kata-kata yang tepat untuk penyataan -penolakan- atas lamaran tersebut. Entahlah

"Ah kau benar," kini nyonya Oh sudah menyingkirkan laptop dan seluruh berkas di tepi meja membuat ia dan Luhan saling bertatapan, "bagaimana jika kau makan malam di rumah kami? Dengan begitu kau bisa mengenal cucuku."

**Well**, Luhan perkataanmu menjadi bumerang sendiri untukmu "Kurasa tak perlu terburu-buru,nyonya."

"Kau tak menyukai permintaanku?" Nyonya Oh mengerutkan dahinya tanda bahwa ia tak suka Luhan berkata seperti itu.

"Bukan maksudku begitu," Luhan dengan cepat mengelak, ia mengigit bibir bawahnya menandakan ia sedang bingung. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan Luhan sejak lama, jika sedang bingung maka ia akan mengigit bibir bawahnya "Maksudku, aku ingin perkenalan yang biasa saja.. Eum.. Secara alami?"

Diam

.

Hening

.

Tak ada suara

.

"Haha..." Suara tawa memecahkan keheningan yang ada, membuat namja di depannya merasa bingung mungkin -aneh- dengan tingkah sang pemilik suara "Sudah kuduga, kau orang yang menarik."

Nyonya Oh berdiri dari tempat duduknya, mengambil beberapa kertas -yang entah isinya apa- lalu kembali ke posisinya semula-duduk-

"Kudengar kau sedang kuliah di Sungkyunkwan,benar?" Tanyanya sembari melihat beberapa kertas di hadapannya sedangkan Luhan terkejut bukan kepalang, bagaimana bisa wanita paruh baya di hadapannya ini mengetahui ia kuliah dimana sedangkan dirinya sama sekali tak pernah berkata ia menuntut ilmu di sana.

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Luhan, nyonya Oh tersenyum tipis "Tak perlu kaget, aku mengetahui seluruh tentang dirimu dengan cepat."

"Ba..bagaimana bisa?" Luhan terpaku layaknya batu di tempat duduknya sekarang.

Yeoja tersebut bukannya menjawab melainkan menyodorkan beberapa berkas yang ia lihat tadi "Itu semua tentang dirimu,Luhan."

Luhan mengambil beberapa berkas tersebut dan membacanya dengan teliti, benar apa yang nyonya Oh katakan seluruh berkas ini menyangkut tentang dirinya bahkan sampai hal terkecil-pun ada "Ba..bagaimana b..bisa?"

"Kurasa kau tak perlu tahu," Yeoja tersebut melirik ke arah Luhan yang masih terpaku dengan data-data -pribadinya- yang dimiliki nyonya Oh "Yang perlu kau tahu aku ini bersifat keras kepala."

Luhan mendongakan wajahnya, menatap wanita yang sekarang tengah menatapnya intens "Tak akan kulepaskan namja yang akan menikahi cucuku." Ucapnya tersenyum angkuh, baiklah Luhan akui di saat ini yeoja yang tadi pagi ia tolong berubah menjadi seorang yeoja yang memiliki kekuasaan besar dan memiliki kharisma juga jangan lupakan aura angkuh dan ego yang tak lepas dari yeoja di hadapannya ini -walaupun ada kesan lembut juga-

"Akan kuingat hal tersebut,nyonya Oh." Luhan tersenyum lembut sebisa mungkin mencoba menutupi ketegangannya.

"Kau bisa keluar sekarang, kita akan berbicara lagi nanti."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**BLAM**

Pintu tertutup meninggalkan sosok namja yang tengah bersandar di pintu yang baru saja ia tutup tadi, memikirkan apa yang baru saja ia alami. Ia tak dapat membedakan apakah ini **berkah** atau **bencana**. Luhan hidup dengan sangat sederhana. Tinggal sebatang kara karena kedua orang tuanya sudah pergi mendahuluinya, tiap hari memakan ramyun dan hanya mengganti baju sehari sekali, kehidupan yang malang bukan? Namun di satu sisi ia ingin merasakan bagaimana berpacaran, mengenggam tangan seseorang dan merasakan lembutnya ciuman dari seorang pacar karena um.. Luhan belum pernah berpacaran, ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan kebutuhannya sehingga ia lupa untuk mencari seorang pacar.

"Eomma, apa yang harus aku lakukan..." Gumamnya lirih, mencoba berkomunikasi dengan eommanya yang sekarang ada di surga.

"Aku masih mau merasakan rasanya pacaran.." Ucap Luhan seraya menghembuskan nafasnya kasar "...Aku tak mau menikah sekarang,eomma."

"Eomma, apakah kau mende- eh?" Luhan mendongakan wajahnya ke atas dan menganga karena kaget melihat namja yang sudah ada di hadapannya dengan kertas-kertas bertumpuk di hadapannya.

"Aku bukan ibumu." Ujar namja di hadapannya membuat Luhan malu karena ketahuan curhat sendiri didepan pintu ruangan bosnya.

"Bisakah kau pergi dari sana?" Pinta namja yang entah siapa namanya. Bukannya pergi Luhan malah mengaggumi ketampanan namja di hadapannya ini yang masih bisa terlihat karena ada celah diantara kertas-kertas yang bertumpuk di tangannya. "Tampan." Pujinya pelan tapi, masih dapat terdengar oleh namja di hadapannya karena suara kecil di kamus Luhan berbeda dengan suara kecil di kamus orang normal.

Namja tersebut mendesah frustasi, "Aku mempunyai urusan yang lebih penting daripada mendengar pujianmu."

"Eh? Kau mendengarnya?" Tanya Luhan kikuk dan diikuti wajah frustasi namja di hadapannya, ayolah.. Namja tersebut tak punya waktu untuk mengurusi Luhan. Ia harus masuk ke ruangan nyonya Oh dan menyelesaikan urusannya.

"Kumohon pergi dari sana sebelum aku melakukan sesuatu padamu."

"Kau mendengarnya?" Luhan masih bertanya tak memperdulikan permintaan namja itu agar segera menyingkir dari pintu ruangan nyonya Oh.

"Kumohon..." Namja di hadapannya kini menurunkan satu oktaf suaranya sehingga terdengar lembut di telinga Luhan "Pergi dari pintu."

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku jadi...HEI!" Pekik Luhan ketika ia baru saja ditendang secara tidak elit oleh namja di hadapannya sekarang membuat ia sedikit bergeser dari posisinya semula, "Jangan main tendang saja kau kira aku apa?!"

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk meladenimu." Sahut namja itu ketus sementara Luhan sibuk mengelus bokongnya yang kesakitan karena perlakuan namja tadi, "Paling tidak perlakukan aku secara lebih manusiawi."

"Dengar, aku tadi sudah memintamu untuk pergi dari depan pintu tapi, kau tidak mengindahkanku." Jelasnya pada Luhan karena tak terima dengan ejekan Luhan yang mengatakan _**manusiawi**_, bukankah ia sudah meminta Luhan untuk menyingkir dari posisi duduknya tetapi Luhan tidak beranjak dari depan pintu jadi, jangan salahkan dia jika ia menendang Luhan dari depan pintu, "Lagipula kau namja untuk apa aku bersikap manis padamu."

"Paling tidak..."

**BLAM **

Pintu tertutup kembali meninggalkan Luhan yang berada di luar dan masih menganga karena memberhentikan kalimatnya di tengah jalan sedangkan namja tersebut sudah masuk kedalam ruangan nyonya Oh. Luhan merengut merutuki namja yang baru saja menendang bokongnya dan membuat bokong manis miliknya kesakitan karena namja yang tak memiliki jiwa kemanusiaan itu.

"Ugh.. Bokongku." Luhan berusaha berdiri secara perlahan memegangi pilar yang menghiasi pintu ruangan nyonya Oh. Ah tidak, hanya berusaha berdiri saja sudah membuat bokong Luhan kesakitan apalagi jika nanti Luhan berjalan, bagaimana bisa Luhan berjalan ke ruangannya?

Luhan sekarang berjalan tertatih sambil memegang dinding kantor dan mengusap bokongnya sesekali. Luhan mencoba befikir sejenak, tampaknya ia kenal dengan wajah lelaki yang baru saja menendangnya tadi.

Namja yang memiliki rambut berwarna coklat tua, kulit seputih susu dan wajah seperti tembok. Luhan mengingat kembali namja yang memiliki ciri fisik seperti seseorang yang menendangnya tadi, oh ya! Dia namja yang waktu itu lewat ketika Baekhyun dan dirinya bekerja, namja tampan yang baru saja menendang bokongnya.

"Tapi, aku lupa namanya siapa."

Luhan kembali memaksa otaknya yang memiliki kapasitas di bawah rata-rata untuk mengingat kembali nama namja tersebut, tapi percuma Luhan sama sekali tak dapat mengingatnya yang ia ingat hanyalah marga Oh.

"Ayolah namanya siapa." Luhan menggerutu tak dapat mengingat nama namja tersebut, mungkin benar apa kata orang semakin tua usia maka semakin lemah juga otak untuk mengingat sesuatu tapi, Hey! Luhan baru berumur 20 tahun, itu masih terbilang cukup muda,_**you know**_!

Oh Sahon? Tidak itu bukanlah nama orang.

Oh Sohan? Hey, Luhan kau hanya membalik huruf "o" dan "a"-nya saja.

Oh Bihun? Kenapa sekarang beralih ke makanan? Ah, Perut Luhan berbunyi karenanya.

Nama-nama berputar di otak Luhan mencoba mengingat kembali namja kurang ajar tersebut dan terlintas nama seseorang-

Oh Sehun!

Luhan yakin, itulah namanya. Namja yang berani menendang bokongnya sehingga ia layaknya cicak merayap di dinding,Oh Sehun.

"Hey,Luhan." Suara menyapa Luhan dan mendapati Baekhyun berdiri di samping Luhan dengan pandangan aneh kearahnya, "Jangan memandangku seperti itu,Byun Baekhyun."

"Kau seperti cicak menempel di dinding seperti itu." Ejek Baekhyun di selingi suara ketawanya yang terdengar cempreng.

"Salahkan orang itu membuatku tampak seperti cicak." Luhan mendengus kesal ketika Baekhyun mengejeknya.

"Seseorang? Siapa?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, ia tak mau bercerita dengan Baekhyun di posisi yang tak meng-enakan ini, "Kau mau aku bercerita di posisi begini?"

"Kalau aku sih tak masalah." Jawab Baaekhyun cuek diikuti cemberut dari wajah Luhan, "Tak masalah bagimu, masalah untukku."

"Baiklah, kau mau bercerita dimana?"

Wajah Luhan seketika berbinar dan Baekhyun tahu apa maksud dibalik wajah yang bersinar itu, pasti Luhan ingin ke-

"Cafe." Jawab Luhan cepat. Yup, Baekhyun tau jika akhirnya akan seperti ini, pasti Luhan akan meminta ke cafe lalu menghabiskan uang Baekhyun yang sangat sekarat untuk membayar bagiannya, "Aku tidak mau ke cafe."

Senyuman Luhan seketika luntur mendengar jawaban Baekhyun itu artinya ia tak mendapat makanan gratis. "Ayolah, di cafe saja kita bercerita."

"Aku tahu, kau pasti akan memintaku membayar bagianmu juga kan?" Baekhyun yang sudah hafal dengan sikap Luhan menolak untuk ke cafe lagipula untuk apa ke cafe sedangkan di kantor sudah ada tempat istirahat yang disediakan, "Bagaimana jika di tempat istirahat kantor, saja?"

"Aku tak mau ceritaku didengar orang lain," Luhan membuat-buat alasan agar Baekhyun mau ke cafe dan membayar makanannya, bukan Luhan namanya jika menyerah secepat itu "Ayolah.."

"Aku mau jika kau bayar sendiri bagianmu." Jawab Baekhyun dengan syarat yang tentu saja tidak disetujui Luhan karena maksudnya mengajak Baekhyun ke cafe untuk membayar bagiannya, "Kenapa? Tidak setuju? Sudah kuduga kau ingin aku membayar bagianmu."

Tampaknya, Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa di tipu lagi oleh Luhan mengingat waktu pertama kali Baekhyun dan Luhan bertemu. Luhan langsung mengajak Baekhyun makan di cafe lalu berpura-pura lupa membawa dompet dan pada akhirnya Baekhyun yang membayar seluruh makanan, namun yang lebih parahnya lagi hal itu terjadi berulang kali hingga membuat Baekhyun tahu bahwa Luhan ingin menghemat uangnya hingga tega menipu sahabatnya sendiri,_** poor Baekhyun**_.

"Yaya, aku akan membayar bagianku." Luhan mengalah, ia memang ingin bercerita dengan Baekhyun sekarang dan lagipula kantongnya tak begitu miris untuk makan di cafe.

"Janji?" Baekhyun ragu karena Luhan langsung menyetujui syaratnya dan mendapat pandangan malas dari Luhan, "Kau kira aku selicik itu hingga memakan ucapanku sendiri?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya, bahkan kau tega menipu sahabatmu di saat awal pertemuan."

"YAK! Jangan mengungkit masa lalu, lagipula aku terpaksa melakukan itu karena aku begitu lapar." Luhan mendengus kesal karena Baekhyun mengungkit kisah lama yang tak begitu indah ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Baiklah, ayo ke cafe."

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, siapa yang membuat bokongmu kesakitan?" Baekhyun menopang wajahnya di atas meja meminta penjelesan dari namja yang sibuk meminum bubble tea-nya.

"ini cerita yang cukup panjang," Luhan kembali menghirup bubble tea rasa black current miliknya "Jadi aku akan ceritakan dari awal."

Baekhyun mendengarkan cerita Luhan dengan seksama mulai dari ia bertemu dengan nyonya Oh lalu diajak ke ruangannya, meminta Luhan untuk menikahi ke-empat cucunya dan berakhir dengan Luhan yang ditendangi salah satu cucunya -Oh Sehun-

"Bagitulah." Luhan menyudahi ceritanya sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa menganga hampir tak mempercayai cerita Luhan, "Kau tidak bercanda,bukan?"

"Mana mungkin aku bercanda," Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, mengapa begitu sulit bagi seorang Byun Baekhyun untuk memercayai cerita konyolnya ini? Jangan bilang itu terjadi karena Luhan menipunya saat mereka pertama kali bertemu, "Jika kau tak percaya, tanyakan saja pada bokongku ini."

"Walau dibayar satu juta-pun, aku ogah bertanya pada pantatmu." Sinis Baekhyun sedangkan Luhan hanya mendelik mendengarnya.

"Jadi, kau akan menikahi ke-empat cucu nyonya Oh?" Baekhyun kembali ke topik permasalahan dan dibalas tatapan malas dari lelaki yang memiliki mata rusa ini, "Mana mungkin aku menikahi mereka semua,bodoh!"

"Ya, kukira kau akan menikahi ke-empatnya," Kata Baekhyun santai lalu meminum bubble tea miliknya, sebenarnya Baekhyun tak terlalu menyukai bubble tea tapi, ia terpaksa meminumnya karena namja bermata rusa di hadapannya ini, "Secara mereka semua tampan, siapa tau kau menikahi mereka semua."

Luhan memberhentikan acara minumnya, ia melotot tajan kearah Baekhyun hingga membuat matanya yang sudah besar menjadi bertambah besar, ia tak percaya apa yang baru saja Baekhyun katakan tadi, "Tampan? Kau bilang tampan?"

"Ya, bukankah cucu nyonya Oh ada 4? Dan mereka semua laki-laki." Jelas Baekhyun enteng namun seketika kaget setelah mengingat fakta bahwa Luhan tak mengetahui apapun dari nyonya Oh dan yang lebih parah-

"AKU HARUS MENIKAHI SEORANG PRIA?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**Huwa selesai ;;-;; aniway in the busway, chocho mau ngucapin terima kasih buat yang udah ngasih saran buat chocho,Chocho tau alurnya kecepetan gegara ngebet pen cepet-cepet post nih ff dan juga chocho masih junior jadi engga tau apa-apa *wajah polos* dan lagipula chocho lebih suka baca komik daripada novel hehe.. Jadi engga terlalu tau peraturan EYD,tanda baca dan semacamnya... Pokoknya makasih banget yaya *tebar bunga* makasih juga yang udah kasih semangat! Muah you all *kasih flying kiss with Luhan***

**TIME TU REPLAY REVIEW?!**

Noveyﾧ : emang udah di post, tapi kehapus engga tahu kenapa ;;-;; hehe makasih banyak atas reviewnyaa~

Dhea485ﾧ : kk~~ thank's semangatnyaa!

devanadamaulitaﾧ : emang alurnya kecepetan TT^TT gegara engga sabar mau langsung post nih ff, makasih ya semangatnya

HunHanCherry1220ﾧ : makasih sarannya hanna~~ maklum lagi ngebet pen post nih ff*curcol* ^~^ bagus deh klau hanna senang, jadi semangat buatnya xd

ﾧ : iya nih galau TT^TT katanya exo tampil di acara apa gitu cuma 11 orang engga ada si kakak naga *nangis bareng tao* anw, makasih semangatnya!~~

Jung Eunheeﾧ: huwaa makasih sarannya emang chocho paling lemah soal eyd *gaktanya* ._.)/ xd makasih juga semangatnya ne~

DeerIAMﾧ : diriku juga maunya sama sehun u kyaaa

KimberllyXiaouLuﾧ : ya, chocho juga ngerasa ini kecepetan ._.) /pundung/ wah dirimu layaknya detective yang mencurigai motif tersembunyi kkk~~ baca aja nanti tau kok~

EXiOh HunHanﾧ : makasih banget sarannya TT^TT makasihh /peluk bareng luhan/? Chocho juga suka klau luhan jd uke xd, makasih semangatnya yaaa~~

Candra : wkwk emang beruntung luhan, chocho aja cemburu(?) kkk~ makasih semangatnya yaa

Guest : makasih semangatnya chinguu~~

_**Jadi, boleh minta saran/review yang bisa membangun ff ini? /aegyo with Sehun(?)/ **_**karena chocho tau, ff ini jauh dari kata sempurna ._.) jadi buat menyempurnakannya dibutuhkan pendapat dan saran dari para reader's ^~^ gomawo nee xd**


	3. Chapter 3

**This FF Create by: Chochokai**

**Cast:**

-Xi Luhan (Luhan)

-Oh Sehun (Sehun)

-Kim Jongin (Kai)

-Park Chanyeol (Chanyeol)

-Kim Junmyeon (Suho)

**Rate:** T

**Warning:** Typo everywhere

.

.

.

.

.

**Sebelum mulai Chocho mau curcol sedikit, klau ada yang tanya kenapa Kris engga ada. Itu jawabannya karena Chocho engga sengaja nulis nama Kris di bagian cast gegara kebawa galau Kris keluar dari exo TT^TT eh waktu nyadar, ada nama Kris di bagian cast *mianhae Kris* udah segitu aja curcolnya xixi.. Selamat membaca ^~^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Give me your choiece**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** "AKU HARUS MENIKAHI SEORANG PRIA?**"

.

.

.

Luhan berteriak sejadi-jadinya mengetahui fakta bahwa ia harus menikah dengan seorang pria. Walaupun Luhan tidak mempunyai abs dan sering dibilang cantik oleh teman-temannya, ia adalah namja dan dia masih normal, masih menyukai seorang gadis -walaupun ia belum pernah pacaran.-

"Aku harus menolaknya." Ucap Luhan mantap dan langsung berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki namun, langkahnya ditahan oleh tangan Baekhyun yang mengenggam tangannya erat, "Kau mau apa?"

"Aku mau menolak acara perjodohan konyol ini."

"Hentikan, kau tidak tahu seberapa mengerikannya nyonya Oh." Baekhyun berusaha menghentikan Luhan yang berniat menolak acara pernikahan yang dianggapnya konyol itu. Baekhyun tahu perasaan Luhan, bagaimana-pun Luhan adalah namja namun, jika ia menolak permintaan nyonya Oh itu sama artinya dengan bunuh diri! Luhan yang tidak mengetahui nyonya Oh mungkin menganggap itu biasa tapi, tidak dengan Baekhyun. Ia tahu seluruh tentang nyonya Oh dan tahu seberapa kejamnya wanita itu.

"Seberapa mengerikannya wanita itu? Ayolah, dia hanyalah wanita tua yang memiliki harta berlimpah."

"Kumohon.." Baekhyun mengenggam tangan Luhan erat, memintanya untuk tidak menolak permintaan nyonya Oh dengan tatapan memelasnya.

Luhan mendesah frustasi, ia memang tak pernah bisa melawan tatapan memelas Baekhyun dan kalau Luhan berfikir sekali lagi, jika ia menolak permintaan nyonya Oh pasti akhirnya ia akan dipecat dari kantor. Jika Luhan dipecat, ia mau bekerja dimana? Ayolah, ini Seoul bukanlah perdesaan, begitu susah mendapat pekerjaan disini apalagi hanya berbekal ijazah Sma. -Mengingat Luhan belum menamatkan kuliahnya-

"Jadi, aku harus bagaimana?"

"Kita pikirkan cara lain," Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya dan kembali duduk di kursinya, "Kita pikirkan cara agar nyonya Oh tak ingin kau menikahi cucunya."

"Cara lain? Bagaimana?" Luhan ikut duduk dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"Bagaimana jika kau membuat _**ilfeel **_cucu nyonya Oh?" Saran Baekhyun dan di ikuti anggukan dari Luhan, "Kupikir itu cara yang cukup bagus."

"Tapi, Bagaimana caranya membuat _**ilfeel **_cucu nyonya Oh?"

"Aku tidak tahu," Baekhyun mengendikan bahunya tak tahu, "Itu menjadi urusanmu."

"YAK! Kau sama sekali tak membantuku!" Luhan merengut mendapati Baekhyun tak dapat membantunya sama sekali.

"Tapi, bukankah aku yang memberikan ide membuat ilfeel cucu nyonya Oh?" Baekhyun dengan cepat membela dirinya, ia rasa dirinya sudah cukup membantu Luhan untuk saat ini, "Lagipula kau bisa memakai otak pintarmu untuk memikirkan hal itu bukan?"

Luhan mendengus kesal mendengar Baekhyun menyingung soal "otak" dengannya, memang Luhan mendapat beasiswa di Sungkyunkwan tapi bukan berarti otaknya dapat memikirkan hal-hal aneh semacam itu. Sejujurnya Luhan memang pintar di urusan pelajaran tapi, jangan harapkan kepintaran otak Luhan untuk urusan diluar pelajaran. Masihkah kalian ingat ketika Luhan berusaha keras mengingat nama Sehun? Nah itulah yang kumaksud.

"Tapi-"

"Akh!" Baekhyun seketika setengah berteriak ketika ia melihat jamnya dan mendapati bahwa istirahat makan siang sudah berakhir, "Kita pikirkan itu nanti, ayo kerja lagi."

Baekhyun menarik Luhan tanpa memberikan Luhan sedikit-pun kesempatan untuk berbicara, Ah benar-benar Baekhyun bukannya membantu Luhan malah menambah pekerjaanya yang harus memikirkan cara untuk membuat cucu nyonya Oh _**ilfeel**_.

.

.

.

.

.

-Skip Time-

Luhan berjalan terhuyung layaknya orang gila sekarang. Jangan salahkan dirinya jika ia berjalan seperti ini tapi, salahkan saja pekerjaannya yang begitu melelahkan dan jadwal kuliahnya yang hampir membuat Luhan gila karenanya. Jika kau bertanya kapan Luhan kuliah maka jawabannya adalah malam hari. Luhan sengaja mengambil jadwal kuliah malam karena di pagi hari sampai sore hari ia harus bekerja mencari uang untuk memenuhi perutnya setiap hari dan membayar apartemen sederhananya.

Luhan melihat jam yang melingkar manis di tangan kanannya, sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul 11.30. Luhan harus cepat pulang agar ia bisa cepat pergi ke pulau kapuk, tempat yang paling nyaman untuknya sekarang. Luhan terus berjalan menuju halte bus, untungnya ia tak perlu menunggu bus lagi karena tepat ia sampai di halte, saat itu juga bus telah datang menjemput dirinya.

Luhan memasuki bus yang hanya ada 3 orang penumpang didalamnya lalu ia memilih duduk di depan pintu bus. Sedetik setelah Luhan duduk, Namja berkulit tan dengan kemeja putih yang tak dikancing menunjukan kaos bergambar tengkorak dan memakai blue jeans ditambah dengan sepatu _**cast**_,masuk kedalam bus dan duduk disebelah Luhan.

"Hi." Sapa namja tersebut kepada Luhan dan dibalas senyum tipis dari bibir Luhan, ia sangat lelah bahkan untuk mengeluarkan suara sekalipun.

"Kau mau kemana di tengah malam ini?" Tanya namja di sebelahnya yang sepertinya ingin mengajak Luhan berbincang denganya.

"Pulang."

"O-oh, aku mau kerja."

**Hell**, Luhan bahkan tak bertanya kemana namja itu akan pergi, tapi namja di sebelahnya malah mengatakan bahwa ia ingin pergi kerja yang sama sekali bukan urusan Luhan. Tunggu, Luhan merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan perkataan yang baru saja diucapkan namja tersebut. Kerja? Bukankah ini hampir tengah malam? Apakah ada pekerjaan tengah malam begini?

"Kerja?"

"Ya, kerja." Namja tersebut mengangguk sambil tersenyum kearah Luhan yang sekarang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung, "Memangnya ada pekerjaan malam-malam begini?"

"Tentu saja ada, ini kan Seoul."

Luhan masih sibuk dengan pikirannya, memikirkan pekerjaan apa yang memperkerjakan seseorang ditengah malam begini. Sebuah pekerjaan terlintas di otak Luhan, ia tak tahu mengapa nama pekerjaan tersebut terlintas langsung di otaknya, "Hei jangan katakan bahwa kau-"

Namja tersebut tertawa memotong perkataan Luhan seakan tahu apa yang Luhan pikirkan, "Aku tidak bekerja seperti yang kau pikirkan."

Luhan menautkan kedua alisnya bingung, bagaimana bisa lelaki disebelahnya ini membaca pikirannya. Jika bukan pekerjaan itu, lalu apa pekerjaannya?

"Jadi, kau bekerja apa?" Tanya Luhan semakin penasaran, entahlah ia begitu penasaran dengan pekerjaan namja tersebut yang sebenarnya bukanlah urusannya.

"Hmm.. Berhubungan dengan pekerjaan yang kau pikirkan tapi, aku tak bekerja sebagai yang kau pikirkan." Kata Namja tan disebelah Luhan memberi _**clue**_ untuk Luhan sementara Luhan mengerutkan dahinya menandakan bahwa ia sedang berfikir sekarang.

Bus seketika berhenti di halte bus dan namja tersebut menyadari bahwa tempat yang ia tuju sudah sampai.

"Aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa." Namja tersebut berdiri dan meninggalkan Luhan yang belum sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal atau menyerah atas teka-teki konyol yang di beri namja tersebut untuknya. Mata rusa Luhan mengikuti jalannya namja itu pergi dan Luhan menyipitkan matanya untuk mempertajam penglihatannya begitu mendapati namja tersebut memasuki sebuah Club.

Club? Benar apa yang Luhan pikirkan ia bekerja disana, tapi ia bukan bekerja seperti yang Luhan pikirkan namun, berhubungan dengan hal itu. Kepala Luhan berdenyut seketika begitu memikirkan hal itu kembali.

"Sudahlah, bukan urusanku." Luhan memijat pelipisnya berusaha meringankan pusing yang di deritanya akibat namja yang tadi duduk di sebelahnya.

5 menit setelah namja misterius itu turun, Luhan juga turun di halte bus yang berbeda tentunya. Ia berusaha menyeret kakinya untuk menaiki satu persatu tangga menuju apartemen sederhana tempat ia menghilangkan rasa lelahnya.

CLEK

Luhan memasuki kamarnya dan dengan cepat merebahkan badannya di atas kasur kesayangannya, sedetik setelah itu ia sudah pergi ke pulau yang hanya ia yang memilikinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan bangun dengan wajah kusutnya, menguap sesekali sembari menuju kamar mandi yang kau tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Luhan sudah mandi dan sudah juga memakai baju kemeja berwarna _**baby blue**_ kesayangannya, sekarang yang ia lakukan hanyalah pergi keluar dan menuju tempat kerjanya.

CLEK

Luhan mengunci pintu apartemennya dan mendapati dua orang lelaki berpakaian hitam yang tampaknya sudah menunggunya sedari tadi, "Apakah kau Xi Luhan?"

Luhan mengangguk takut, ia takut jika ia di rampok atau sesuatu buruk terjadi padanya ketika melihat badan besar dari kedua namja yang berhadapan dengannya sekarang.

"Ayo, ikut dengan kami." Ajak salah seorang dari dua namja tersebut dan dibalas tatapan bingung dari Luhan, "Mau kemana?"

"Ikuti saja kami,tuan." Ucap namja tersebut mencoba meyakinkan Luhan walaupun hasilnya nihil, "Kami disuruh nyonya Oh."

"T-tapi aku harus kerja." Ucap Luhan bergetar takut, "Dan nanti malam aku harus kuliah."

"Beliau berpesan, anda mendapat libur hari ini." Jelas salah seorang namja lagi, "Kami tak mempunyai banyak waktu, ayo ikut dengan kami."

"Aku tidak mau."

.

.

.

.

Luhan berakhir dengan duduk di mobil bergaya klasik milik nyonya Oh, karena ia dipaksa masuk oleh dua namja berotot sialan itu.

Entah Luhan dibawa kemana tapi, ia yakin ini bukan jalan menuju rumah nyonya Oh karena ia masih begitu hafal dengan jalan menuju rumah nyonya Oh, kemana mereka akan membawa Luhan?

Mobil berhenti dan Luhan hanya bisa pasrah, pintu terbuka dan terlihat salah seorang namja kekar yang membawanya tadi membuka pintu Luhan, "Silahkan turun,tuan."

Luhan akui, ia merasa bagaikan seorang pangeran sekarang. Ia turun dan mendapati mobil milik nyonya Oh berhenti di depan Salon kecantikan, untuk apa Luhan disini?

"Silahkan masuk,tuan." Dua namja tersebut mengantar Luhan kedalam salon, "Kami permisi."

"YAK! Kalian mau kemana?"

"Kami akan menunggu di luar,tuan." Ucap mereka lalu meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di dalam salon yang terbilang mewah itu. Belum sempat Luhan mengucapkan kata selanjutnya seorang wanita datang menghampirinya, "Apakah kau Xi Luhan?"

"Ah,ne."

"Selamat datang di salon kami," Wanita itu menunduk 90 derajat memberikan salam kepada Luhan, "Silahkan lewat sini tuan."

"e-eh?" Luhan yang tak tahu apa yang terjadi menuruti apa yang diucapkan wanita tersebut dan dia dibawa ke sebuah ruangan. Entah tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba Luhan di dandani oleh banyak pegawai disana dengan ruangan khusus.

Luhan hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, bukannya Luhan tak memiliki keberanian untuk kabur dari sana karena tangan dia diborgol sekarang.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?" Luhan berteriak keras berharap ada seseorang yang akan menolongnya walaupun itu adalah hal yang sia-sia.

"kumohon tenang." Seorang yeoja mencoba menenangkan Luhan, "Kami hanya diperintah nyonya Oh."

Luhan tak menghitung sudah berapa jam para wanita ini melakukan sesuatu pada tubuhnya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Luhan tak tahu namanya tapi, Luhan yakin itu adalah perawatan tubuh yang biasa wanita lakukan. Luhan masih tak mengerti mengapa nyonya Oh menyuruh mereka untuk melakukan perawatan tubuh padanya padahal Luhan laki-laki, ia tak memperlukan hal semacam itu.

"Nah, selesai" Ujar yeoja yang mengantarkannya ke ruangan khusus ini menandakan bahwa perawatan tubuh pada Luhan telah selesai dan melepaskan borgol yang ada di tangan Luhan. Luhan bernafas lega karena ia tak perlu duduk berlama-lama atau membiarkan para yeoja itu memperlakukan tubuhnya seenaknya namun, ia rasa kelegaannya harus ditahan ketika salah satu yeoja membawakan gaun untuknya.

"Silahkan pakai gaun ini,tuan." Wanita itu membawa gaun berwarna merah muda dengan panjang sebatas lutut juga tak memiliki lengan dan jangan lupakan berlian yang mengelilingi pinggang di gaun tersebut membuat gaun itu begitu elegan karenanya.

"A-pa?!" Luhan _**shock**_ bukan main, dia masih seorang namja tulen dan sekarang ia harus memakai gaun semanis itu, "Aku ini seorang namja, mana mungkin memakai sebuah gaun."

"T-tapi tuan, kami diperintah oleh nyonya Oh bahwa tuan harus memakai gaun ini." Jelas yeoja yang membawa gaunnya sekarang, Luhan bertambah shock apa yang diucapkan yeoja tersebut. Apa yang dipikirkan wanita tua itu untuk menjadikannya seorang wanita? What the hell...

"Kau harus memakainya,Luhan," Suara keluar dari balik pintu dan menunjukan seorang yeoja mengenakan gaun hitam sebatas mata kaki dan memakai high heel setinggi 5 cm, dia adalah nyonya Oh.

"Apa yang kau maksud?" Luhan menaikan sebelah alisnya sementara nyonya Oh terkekeh mendengarnya, "Pakailah gaun itu maka aku akan menjelaskannya."

"Jelaskan dahulu baru kupakai."

Nyonya Oh membuang nafasnya perlahan, "Setelah kujelaskan, Kau akan memakainya?"

"I-itu..."

"Baiklah, akan kujelaskan. Bukankah kau mengatakan bahwa kau akan memakai gaun itu setelah kujelaskan?" Mati kau Luhan, kalimat yang kau ucapkan menjadi bumerang sendiri bagimu.

"Kau akan bertemu dengan cucuku malam ini, tapi.." Nyonya Oh menggantungkan kalimat berikutnya membuat Luhan semakin penasaran.

"Tapi apa?"

"Tapi, perusahaan milikku mengadakan pesta nanti malam jadi aku tak bisa mengenalkanmu dengan sosokmu menjadi seorang pria." Lanjut nyonya Oh menjelaskan dan di ikuti anggukan mengerti dari Luhan, ia tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh nyonya Oh, ia tak bisa memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai namja karena itu akan menurunkan repurtasi perusahaan miliknya,bukan?

"Jadi, kau akan memakai gaun itu bukan?"

Luhan mendengus kesal nyonya Oh masih membahas soal gaun tersebut, ia terlanjur mengucapkan kalimat yang menyatakan bahwa ia akan memakai gaun itu setelah nyonya Oh menjelaskan situasi yang sebenarnya dan sekarang nyonya Oh sudah menjelaskannya. Luhan bisa saja menolak atau tidak mengakui kalimat tersebut tapi, Luhan adalah seorang namja maka ia harus menepati kata-katanya, "Baiklah."

"Tapi sebelum itu, pakailah ini di dadamu." Nyonya Oh melempar sepasang kaos kaki yang langsung di tangkap Luhan.

"Untuk apa ini?"

"Seorang wanita tak mungkin memiliki dada rata,bukan?" Nyonya oh tersenyum yang terlihat begitu mesum di mata Luhan.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, ia masuk ke ruang ganti dengan membawa gaun feminim dan sepasang kaos kaki tersebut bersamanya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menunggu Luhan memakai gaun -beserta kaos kaki di dadanya- karena 10 menit kemudian Luhan sudah keluar mengenakan gaun tersebut.

"Cantik." Puji nyonya Oh dan dibalas tatapan malas dari Luhan, ia sudah bosan mendengar kata-kata cantik dari seseorang untuknya, ia ingin sekali saja seseorang memuji dirinya tampan selain ayah dan ibunya.

"Pakaikan wig itu padanya." Perintah nyonya Oh menunjuk wig berambut panjang sebatas pinggang berwarna coklat dan para yeoja yang tadi mendadani Luhan pun segera memasangkan wig itu padanya, Sekarang Luhan terlihat seperti seorang yeoja.

"Ikuti aku." Nyonya Oh berjalan keluar pintu dan di-ikuti Luhan dibelakangnya.

"Pastikan kaos kaki itu tidak terjatuh,nona Luhan."

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan sudah berada di depan rumah nyonya Oh. Selama perjalanan menuju rumah nyonya Oh ia menyebut sumpah serapahnya untuk nyonya Oh berkali-kali dan tentunya dengan frekuensi suara kecil agar wanita tua sialan itu tak mendengarnya.

Luhan bingung berbuat apa disini karena nyonya Oh meninggalkan dirinya setelah mengatakan untuk menjaga kaos kaki di dadanya tersebut. Luhan mengacak wajahnya frustasi sudah ke sepuluh kalinya wanita tua itu mengingatkan Luhan untuk menjaga kaos kaki konyol di dadanya, ia bahkan bisa mengingat setiap kata dan intonasi dari kalimat itu.

"Lebih baik aku ke taman." Luhan berjalan kearah taman yang tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri lalu duduk di salah satu bangku yang langsung berhadapan dengan kolam ikan yang terbilang cukup besar.

"Hi." Seseorang menyapa Luhan dari belakang dan Luhan secara refleks menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan namja yang terasa familiar di matanya, "Hi, juga."

"Kau masih ingat aku?" Namja tersebut kini duduk di sebelah Luhan dan di balas anggukan dari Luhan, "Tentu saja, kau lelaki yang bekerja di club itu, bukan?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum simpul karena Luhan masih mengingatnya, "Kenapa kau ada disini? Dan.. Ada apa dengan pakaianmu?"

Luhan melihat pakaiannya, sekarang ia baru menyadari bahwa ia menyamar menjadi yeoja .Tapi, baru 5 menit Luhan berada disini ia sudah membongkar penyamarannya, "Entahlah aku tak ingin mengingat itu, kalau kau?"

"Aku cucu dari pembuat pesta ini."

.

.

.

.

.

**Mian lama update TT^^TT lagi liburan di bengkulu nih jadi engga punya banyak waktu untuk bikin FF.. Maaf banget yaya.**

**Its time tu repiew :**

: next chap, Luhan bakal ketemu sama semuanya kok xixi.. Wkwk ada dong yang terpesona sama kecantikan Luhan *ditabok Luhan* wkwk tenang ntar chocho bikin luhan galau *evil laugh* makasih ya atas pujiannya sama semangatnya ^~^

Jung Eunhee : tendangan pantatt kan romantis *dibantai Luhan* wkwk makasih semangatnya!

HunHanCherry1220: Ohh, Chocho juga suka baca-baca kek gitu tp lebih suka komik hehe *gaktanya* makasih udah merhatiin ff chocho sama sarannya *bow sama Luhan* memang dari awal engga ada Kris, Chocho engga sengaja nulis nama kris gegara galau mikirin kris keluar dari exo -_- wkwk.. Chocho juga ngakak sendiri bayangin Luhan ditendang.

KimberllyXiaouLu : wah berarti kita sama dong? Wkwk Luhan disuruh pilih salah satu lah, masa Luhan nikahin semua bisa-bisa seluruh yeoja bakal pentungin Luhan wkwk.. Iya dia baru tau wkwk.. Makasih semangatnya!

luludeer2009 : iya dia engga tau wkwk.. Makasih semangatnya!

HyunRa : Iya dia masih lurus kok(?) dia terpesona sama sehuns seketika karena jiwa gay-nya kambuh(?) iya sempet ke delete engga tau kenapa.. -_- kk~ udah dibaca kok repiewnya yang di chap 1. Makasih semangatnya ya!

PandaYehet88 : huwaa makasih panda *peluk sama Luhan* makasih semangatnya yaa~

Hunhan : makasih sarannya.. Umm.. Klau soal panjangin Chocho engga janji karena chocho bukan tipe orang suka nulis panjang/?

Candra : wkwk.. Setuju! *ditabok readers* makasih semangatnay nyaw~

Guest : haha engga apa-apa tiap orang punya pendapat beda-beda kan? Makasih pendapatnya dan semangatnya!

EXiOh HunHan : wkwk.. Next Chap Luhan bakal ketemu seluruh cucu nyonya Oh, engga tau deh .-. Liat situasi kondisi ya, masalahnya member exo itu banyak banget -_-

junia angel : wkwk iya, thank's semangatnya

LuluHD : makasih pujiannya jadi malu *blush(?)* berharap chanchan apa sayang? .-.

luluhan12 : apa sayang?

_**Jadi, boleh minta saran/review yang bisa membangun ff ini? /aegyo with Sehun(?)/ **_**karena chocho tau, ff ini jauh dari kata sempurna ._.) jadi buat menyempurnakannya dibutuhkan pendapat dan saran dari para reader's ^~^ gomawo nee xd**


	4. Chapter 4

**This FF Create by: Chochokai**

**Cast:**

-Xi Luhan (Luhan)

-Oh Sehun (Sehun)

-Kim Jongin (Kai)

-Park Chanyeol (Chanyeol)

-Kim Junmyeon (Suho)

**Rate:** T

**Warning:** Typo everywhere

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan melihat pakaiannya, sekarang ia baru menyadari bahwa ia menyamar menjadi yeoja .Tapi, baru 5 menit Luhan berada disini ia sudah membongkar penyamarannya, "Entahlah aku tak ingin mengingat itu, kalau kau?"

"Aku cucu dari pembuat pesta ini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Give me your choice!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"O-oh jadi kau cucu dari pembuat pesta ini." Luhan mengangguk polos namun, sedetik kemudian ia menatap namja disebelahnya dengan pandangan tak percaya, "Kau cucu nyonya Oh?!"

Namja berkulit tan tersebut tersenyum simpul -lagi- "Namaku Kai senang berkenalan denganmu." Tangan besar namja bernama kai itu membawa tangan Luhan berjabat tangan dengannya, "Kalau kau?"

"E-eh? Luhan inmida." Luhan salah tingkah sendiri begitu mengetahui bahwa Kai adalah cucu dari nyonya Oh, ia tak menyangka nenek sialan itu ternyata mempunyai cucu yang cukup baik seperti Kai. Ia mengira nenek itu hanya mempunyai cucu kurang ajar seperti seseorang yang menendang bokongnya waktu lalu.

"Oh iya, bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui bahwa aku adalah orang yang sama seperti seseorang yang bertemu denganmu di bus semalam?"

"Itu karena-" Jongin menggantungkan kata-kata selanjutnya lalu membelai pipi Luhan lembut, "Hanya kau yang memiliki wajah semanis ini."

Semburat merah tersebar di kedua pipi Luhan walaupun tak terlihat dengan jelas namun terlihat jelas di mata Kai, "Kau jauh lebih manis seperti ini."

Luhan tak percaya rona merah di pipinya muncul begitu saja padahal ia sudah sering di bilang manis oleh teman-temannya tapi, ini berbeda. Ada perasaan yang berbeda jika lelaki tan didepannya ini yang mengatakannya, apakah kau sudah tak normal lagi, Luhan?

"Sadarlah,Luhan." Gumam Luhan seraya menapar kedua pipinya pelan berharap ia kembali berfikir normal.

"Hei." Kai menahan kedua tangan Luhan dan tersenyum, "Jangan bohongi perasaanmu."

Oh tidak, mengapa lelaki ini begitu lembut? Berbeda dengan cucu nyonya Oh yang Luhan temui di kantor kemarin,Oh Sehun.

"Kai!" Seseorang memanggil Kai dari belakang dan Luhan bersyukur atas hal itu karena malam ini ia tak menjadi kepiting rebus di hadapan Kai, setidaknya bukan malam ini.

"E-eh? Suho hyung?" Kai menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati kakak tertuanya, Oh Junmyeon.

"Kau dari mana saja?" Suho mendekat kearah Kai dan mendapati Kai bersama Luhan yang menyamar menjadi yeoja, "Ah.. Aku tahu mengapa kucari tak ketemu, ternyata karena ada yeoja cantik bersamamu."

"Hyung, jangan menggodaku."

"Siapa namamu, nona manis?" Namja yang memakai tuxedo lengkap bernama Suho itupun melangkah mendekati Luhan dan Luhan tersenyum manis menanggapinya, "Luhan inmida."

"Ah, Luhan. Nama yang manis, namaku Suho. Kumohon kau hati-hati dengan adikku yang satu ini karena dia terlalu pandai membuat wanita menjadi kepiting rebus." Suho memperingati Luhan dan mendapat sikutan dari Kai, "Luhan, jangan dengarkan dia."

Luhan tertawa renyah melihat tingkah dua kakak beradik di depannya ini namun sedetik kemudian tawa Luhan berubah menjadi pandangan horor, "Adik? Berarti kau cucu nyonya Oh?!"

"Tentu saja," Jawab Suho dan berhasil membuat Luhan menganga karenanya, "Kau Serius?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Nenekmu-"

"Hyung, untuk apa kau mencariku?"

"Oh iya, kau dipanggil nenek ke ruangannya sekarang." Suho langsung menyeret Kai terburu-buru namun sebelumnya, Suho melemparkan senyum tampannya ke arah luhan dan berkata, "Kupinjam Kai sebentar saja." Lalu berlalu meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di taman milik nyonya Oh.

"Dingin," Luhan menggosok kedua tangannya kedinginan bagaimana tidak, ia bahkan hanya mengenakan gaun tanpa lengan di tengah malam seperti ini, wanita normal-pun pasti akan kedinginan, "Aku harus beranjak dari sini."

Baru saja Luhan hendak berdiri dan berjalan beberapa langkah tiba-tiba...

BRUK!

Ia berhasil terjatuh dengan mencium tanah begitu mesranya, _**hell **_Luhan baru mengingat jika ia memakai _**high heels**_ setinggi 7cm dan sepatu sialan itu berhasil mempertemukan Luhan dengan kekasih barunya,tanah.

"Sial.." Gerutu Luhan mencoba bangkit dan membersihkan sisa tanah yang melekat pada gaun indahnya malam ini. Luhan akui ia begitu malu dan kesal pasalnya ia sekarang menjadi pusat perhatian atas sepatu sialannya tadi dan mengapa ia kesal? Tentu saja kesal, diperhatikan berpuluh-puluh orang di taman tapi tak ada satupun yang menolong dirinya!

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Seseorang mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Luhan, sepertinya Luhan harus besyukur karena diantara puluhan orang tersebut ternyata masih ada yang mau membantunya, "Terima kasih, aku tidak apa-apa."

Luhan berdiri dibantu seseorang yang mengulurkan tangannya tadi dan saat Luhan ingin berterima kasih ia hampir terjungkal kebelakang melihat wajah namja yang baru saja membantunya berdiri, "Sehun?"

"Ya? Mengapa? Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali lalu terdiam untuk sesaat dan detik selanjutnya ia baru menyadari bahwa ia menyamar menjadi yeoja sekarang, "Ah.. Aku hanya pernah mendengar namamu dari temanku."

"Begitukah? Siapa nama temanmu?"

"Ngg..." Luhan memutar bola matanya bingung, ia harus cepat mencari alasan sebelum penyamarannya terbongkar kembali.

Tiba-tiba terlintas ide...

"Akh.. Kakiku sakit."

"Benarkah?" Sehun menunduk melihat kondisi kaki Luhan, untunglah Luhan bisa selamat karena akting tanpa skenarionya tadi.

"Kakimu harus diobati, ayo ke ruanganku. Akan kupanggilkan pelayan untuk mengobati lukamu." Tawar Sehun dan dibalas senyuman paksa dari Luhan, "Aku tidak ingin menganggumu dalam pesta ini."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bosan dengan pesta ini." Jawab Sehun dan diikuti desahan frustasi dari Luhan, mengapa namja albino di depannya ini tak mengerti bahwa dirinya ingin cepat menjauh darinya,sih?

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka?" Tanya Sehun ketika mendengar desahan frustasi Luhan dan dengan cepat Luhan menggeleng, "Tidak, aku hanya kesal sepertinya aku tak dapat berjalan karena terjatuh tadi."

"Baiklah." Sehun membelakangi Luhan dan Luhan hanya menatap bingung melihat tingkah Sehun, "Ayo naik kesini."

"Hah? Kemana?"

"Kesini.." Sehun menepuk punggungnya, "aku akan mengendongmu sampai ke ruanganku."

Luhan terpaku melihat tingkah Sehun yang berubah 180 derajat dengan kejadian di kantor saat Sehun menendang bokongnya dan sekarang Sehun malah ingin mengendong dirinya. Apakah ini efek karena Luhan menjadi yeoja? Entahlah.

Sehun menarik kedua tangan Luhan lalu menumpukanya pada pundaknya, "Pengangan yang erat." Ucap Sehun lalu mempiggy back Luhan dan berjalan menuju ruangannya.

Luhan masih shock dengan tingkah Sehun sampai ia tak merasakan bahwa tadi ia digendong oleh Sehun, "Hei.. Hei.. Kau tak apa?"

"Ngg?" Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya dan menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Sehun meng-piggy back dirinya sampai ke kamar Sehun, "Maafkan aku, aku pasti berat."

"Tidak sama sekali, badanmu bahkan seringan kapas." Puji Sehun dan dibalas decihan Luhan didalam hati, "Aku tahu kau pasti hanya bersikap baik padaku saat diriku menjadi yeoja."

"Aku akan memanggil pelayan, kau tunggu saja disini." Sehun berjalan mendekati pintu dan memutar kenop pintu, "Tunggu disini,ya."

"Ne.." Jawab Luhan di-iringi senyum manisnya sementara Sehun membalas senyum Luhan lalu meninggalkan Luhan di dalam kamarnya yang terbilang cukup luas.

Namun, ketika Sehun sudah keluar dari kamarnya. Senyuman manis Luhan hilang berganti dengan kerutan dari wajahnya, "Apa-apaan namja itu, hanya bersikap baik pada seorang yeoja. Bagaimana bisa ia membeda-bedakan seorang namja dengan seorang yeoja?"

"Apakah ia tak menyadari bahwa orang yang ia tendang kemarin dan orang yang ia tolong sekarang adalah orang yang sama? Dasar lelaki mata keranjang!" Oceh Luhan panjang lebar. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa namja bernama Oh Sehun begitu lembut padanya sehabis menendang bokongnya kemarin dan jangan katakan jika Sehun melupakan kejadian saat dia menendang bokong Luhan sampai tak mengenali wajah Luhan -walaupun dalam sosok yang berbeda- bahkan Kai-pun dapat mengenali Luhan dengan mudah.

Sementara Luhan sibuk dengan gerutuannya lain halnya dengan Sehun yang senyum-senyum sendiri menghampiri pelayan meminta untuk segera ke ruangannya dan mengobati kaki Luhan.

"Hei! Oh Sehun, kau lagi senang?" Sapa Suho menghampiri Sehun dan di- ikuti anggukan dari Sehun, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu,hyung?"

"Tentu saja, orang bodoh pun pasti tahu jika sekarang kau sedang senang, lihatlah kau senyum-senyum sendiri dari tadi seperti orang gila." Suho mengacak rambut adiknya dengan gemas, "Katakan apa yang membuatmu senang?"

"Aku bertemu dengan yeoja yang cantik sekali,hyung." Jelas Sehun di iringi senyum lebarnya begitu jarang seseorang yang bernama Oh Sehun dapat tersenyum selebar ini, Suho yakin pasti wanita itu begitu cantik sampai Sehun tergila-gila padanya, "Benarkah? Siapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu namanya, rambutnya sepanjang pingang berwarna coklat memiliki mata seperti rusa dan memakai gaun pink sebatas lutut, ia begitu manis." Puji Sehun tak henti-hentinya dan di ikuti anggukan dari Suho.

"Kurasa aku pernah bertemu yeoja yang kau sebut tadi."

"Benarkah? Dimana?"

"Tadi aku bertemu dia di taman bersama-" Suho memberhentikan kalimatnya sesaat, ia berfikir ulang untuk memberitahu bahwa yeoja yang dikagumi Sehun tadi bersama Kai di taman .

"Bersama siapa,hyung?" Tanya Sehun penasaran karena Suho menggantungkan kalimatnya lalu Suho menepuk bahu Sehun dan tersenyum, "Lebih baik kau menemui gadismu itu, kau tak mau dia di rebut kan?"

"Tentu saja!" Balas Sehun cepat, "Aku pergi dulu. Aku tak mau membuat ia menunggu." Sehun berlalu meninggalkan Suho dan di ikuti teriakan Suho yang mengatakan "Semangat!" pada Sehun berulang kali.

"Hah.. Mana mungkin aku memberitahu Sehun jika wanita yang ia sukai berdua dengan Kai tadi," Suho mendesah frustasi "Aku tak ingin terjadi perang dunia ketiga di rumah ini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun masuk kedalam kamarnya dan mendapati Luhan tertidur lelap di atas kasurnya, mungkin Luhan lelah setelah mengatai Sehun habis-habisan hingga ia tertidur di kasur Sehun.

"Obati dia tapi jangan sampai ia terbangun." Perintah Sehun dan di balas anggukan dari pelayan yang datang bersamanya.

Sehun mendekati Luhan yang tertidur lalu menunduk agar dapat melihat wajah manis Luhan dari dekat, "Kau manis sekali."

Sehun tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ia terpesona melihat yeoja yang ia tak tahu siapa namanya dan dari keluarga mana tapi, Sehun tak memperdulikan hal itu yang ia perdulikan hanyalah wanita yang terlelap di kasurnya sekarang.

"Selimuti dia dan matikan lampu ketika kalian selesai mengobatinya." Sehun berdiri lalu keluar dari kamar namun sebelumnya ia menatap Luhan yang tertidur dengan tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cahaya masuk dari celah-celah jendela dan membuat tuan putri ah bukan.. Maksudku pangeran terbangun dari tidur cantiknya, "Aku dimana?"

"Di kamarku." Jawab Sehun yang entah dari kapan berada di sebelah Luhan.

"GYAAA!" Luhan refleks melempar bantal yang ia pegang ke wajah Sehun, "Dasar penguntit!"

Sehun menyingkirkan bantal yang berhasil mengenai wajah tampannya , "Siapa yang kau sebut penguntit? Ini kan kamarku."

"Kamarmu?" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya bingung dan sedetik kemudian ia menjentikan jari lentiknya, "Aku tahu! Kau pasti mengajakku ke kamarmu lalu bertidak jahat padaku,bukan? Apa yang kau lakukan padaku semalam?!"

"Jika aku bertindak jahat padamu pasti tidak ada pakaian di tubuhmu, bukan?"

Luhan melihat bajunya yang masih utuh tanpa kerusakan apapun lalu menatap Sehun sinis, "Dasar mesum!"

"Sudahlah, Kau lapar bukan?"

Luhan memicing matanya tak percaya, "Kau tidak akan bertidak jahat padaku, bukan?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, "Jika memang aku ingin berbuat jahat aku pasti akan melakukannya semalam. Kau tidak kasihan dengan perutmu yang kelaparan?"

"Aku tidak lapar." Balas Luhan cepat namun...

Kryuk~~

perutnya berbunyi sedetik setelah Luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Tuh buktinya.." Tunjuk Sehun kearah perut Luhan sementara Luhan menggerutu kesal dengan perutnya yang tak bisa diajak kerja sama.

"Haha.." Sehun tertawa renyah melihat tingkah Luhan yang menurutnya lucu lalu turun dari kasur dan mengulurkan tangannya kearah Luhan, "Ayo makan,tuan putri."

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan dan Sehun menuruni anak tangga satu demi satu, kedatangan mereka sudah disambut oleh para maid. Maid menunduk sebagai bentuk penghormatan dan jujur saja Luhan merasa menjadi seorang raja sekarang. Sehun mengenggam tangan Luhan membawanya ke dalam ruangan yang ditengahnya terdapat meja panjang beserta piring dan gelas kosong.

"Silahkan duduk,tuan putri." Sehun mempersilahkan Luhan duduk duluan dan dibalas senyuman paksa dari Luhan. Luhan berfikir mungkin dia harus bersikap manis pada Sehun sebelum Sehun mengetahui bahwa dirinya adalah namja, ah.. Luhan tak tahan melihat ekspresi apa yang dikeluarkan Sehun ketika mengetahui dirinya adalah namja.

"Dimana yang lain? Mengapa hanya kita berdua?" Tanya Luhan pada Sehun yang duduk tepat disebelahnya.

"Sebentar lagi mereka akan datang."

Benar saja apa yang dikatakan Sehun, Kai datang memasuki ruang makanan bersama para pelayan di belakangnya.

"Luhan!" Kai datang menghampiri Luhan ketika tahu Luhan ada di ruang makan bersama Sehun, "Kukira kau semalam kemana, ternyata kau masih ada disini."

"Semalam?" Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya mengintimidasi Kai tapi sepertinya Kai tidak berpengaruh dengan hal itu, ia malah duduk disebelah Luhan dan memamerkan senyumnya pada Luhan, "Kau tidur dimana semalam? Bagaimana kau bisa kesini?"

"A-aku tidur di kamar Sehun." Jawab Luhan gagap, ia tahu ada hawa menusuk ketika Kai mengatakan "semalam" dan ia yakin pasti akan datang hal yang tidak beres.

"Kamar Sehun?" Wajah Kai berubah drastis dan sekarang giliran dia yang menatap dengan tatapan intimidasi ke arah Sehun, "Kau tidak melakukan seusatu kan,Oh Sehun?"

"Tentu saja aku melakukan sesuatu." Jawab Sehun acuh tak acuh dan ditanggapi delikan dari Luhan dan Kai.

"YAK! Jangan pernah macam-macam pada Luhan." Kai Setengah berteriak.

"Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan semalam dengan Luhan?" Sekarang Sehun yang berbalik bertanya dan Kai bersiul menjawabnya "Aku hanya memegang pipinya, tak masalah bukan?"

"Sialan." Telinga Sehun langsung memerah tanda ia benar-benar marah sekarang dan ia menarik tangan Luhan dengan kasar, "Ikuti aku."

"Akh." Luhan merintih kesakitan ketika Sehun menarik tangannya secara kasar tetapi Sehun tak memperdulikan itu, ia malah terus berjalan keluar ruang makan tanpa memperdulikan Kai berteriak dibelakangnya.

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan sampai di sebuah taman yang tak bisa dikatakan sempit dan ia memberhentikan langkahnya, merangkup pipi Luhan dengan tangannya lalu menatap Luhan begitu dalam, "Benarkah apa yang ia katakan?"

Luhan mengangguk takut dan sedetik kemudian ia dapat melihat kobaran amarah yang tersirat dari mata Sehun, ia benar-benar takut dengan namja yang dihadapannya sekarang. Bagaimana jika Sehun tau bahwa dirinya adalah yeoja? Mungkin saat itu juga Sehun akan membunuhnya.

"Jangan menunjukan wajah takutmu seakan-akan didepanmu ini adalah monster."

...Kau memang monster,Oh Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum mencoba menahan amarahnya , ia takut perlakuannya tadi membuat Luhan takut.

Sehun hendak mengacak rambut Luhan namun dengan cepat Luhan tahan, ia tak ingin wignya lepas jika Sehun mengacaknya, "Jangan acak rambutku."

"Ya, aku mengerti,tuan putri." Sehun memeluk Luhan dengan erat dan membisikan sesuatu di telinga Luhan, "Jangan sampai kau berbuat seperti itu lagi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan sedang meringkuk di kamar Sehun dengan menyelimuti badannya menggunakan Selimut, setelah Sehun membisikan kata-kata yang menurut Luhan begitu menakutkan, Sehun meninggalkan Luhan di tengah taman. Namja albino itu bilang bahwa ia ada rapat di kantor dan sekarang Luhan benar-benar takut.

"Aku pasti akan dibunuh... Aku akan mati... Ah eomma.. Appa.. Aku akan bertemu dengan kalian di surga nanti." Kata Luhan frustasi, kata-kata tersebut terucap berulang-ulang dari bibir tipisnya. Ia benar-benar takut jika Sehun akan membunuhnya ketika mengetahui dirinya adalah namja.

KRIET

Pintu kamar terbuka dan secara refleks Luhan bersembunyi dibalik selimut, "Jangan bunuh aku! kumohon jangan bunuh aku!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana,Luhan?" Suara terdengar dari luar selimut dan Luhan yakin itu bukan suara Sehun, ia memberanikan diri membuka selimut dan mendapati Kai berada di hadapannya.

"Kai?"

"Hei, mengapa kau berfikir aku akan membunuhmu?" Tanya Kai bingung melihat tingkah Luhan yang begitu ketakutan, "Sehun melakukan seusatu padamu?"

"T-tidak, kukira kau hantu." Jawab Luhan berbohong.

"Mana ada hantu disiang bolong," Kai berjalan dan duduk disebelah Luhan, "Aku tak menyangka Sehun sekarang menjadi gay."

"Anu.. Dia tidak tahu bahwa aku adaah namja." Jawab Luhan jujur seraya mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Eh? Pantas saja ia bersikap seperti itu padamu," Kai setengah kaget mendengar pernyataan Luhan, "Sepertinya dia menyukaimu dan itu adalah hal yang gawat."

"Hal yang gawat?" Luhan memiringkan kepalanya bingung, apa yang dimaksud kai dengan kata "gawat"?

"Mungkin-" Kai menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menatap Luhan dengan wajah yang terbilang menakutkan, "Ia akan membunuhmu ah tidak lebih parah lagi dia akan memutilasimu."

"TIDAK!"

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Duh maaf ya TT^TT update lama banget, lg sibuk ngurus masuk SMA.. Maaf banget maaf ya... Maaf maaf... Dan maaf juga chapter ini pendek, next chap chohco janji buat yang lebihhhhhhh panjangg**

**This time to review!**

EXiOh HunHanﾧ : *terima bunga& TT^TT maaf updatenya kelamaam /ditendang/ makasih udah kasih saran sama memperhatikan tulisan author hehe..

HyunRa : secantik chocho dong~ cucunya ada chanyeol sama Suho ntar ketemu sama Chanyeol di next chap.

LuluHDﾧ : Maaf sayang lama updatenya TT^TT chan chan ketemu sama luhan di next chap..

.96ﾧ : nyonya Oh emang tega wkwk.. Maaf ya lama updatenya

KimberllyXiaouLu : emang ambisius dan itu nurun ke Sehun xd. Hehe... Iya lagi liburan, maaf updatenya lama yaaa TT^TT

Noveyﾧ : knp klau ada kris? Wks

Hunhanie : makasih sayang :))

ﾧ : pake dong wkwk.. Maaf chapter ini juga pendek TT^TTT yang pertama kali terpesina mungkin Kai, eh sehun deh.. Wkwk.. Biarkan anda yang memilih

PandaYehet88 : Maaf pendek TT^TT ini juga pendek lag huwaaa

leedongsun3ﾧ : Maaf updatenya lama ne TT^^TT

HunHanCherry1220: yang terpesona Sehun dong wkwkwk..

SayLuﾧ : makasih ya TT^TT maaf lama update

Guest: iya HunHan yanq

candra : Maaf ya lama updatenya TT^TT lagi sibukkk bangettt

guest : makasih semangatnya!

junia angel : wkwk itu hunHan ketemuu

Hunhanchild1220: iya itu HunHan anw maaf lama updatenya TT^TT

Xiao HunHanﾧ: diatas udh ketemu kok wkwk..


End file.
